roblox_doctor_who_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Northern Gallifrey
Gallifrey was the homeworld of the Time Lords. By one account, the planet was actually called Jewel, and during time wars, it was utilitarianly referred to as the Homeworld. The literal translation of the name "Gallifrey" was "They that walk in the shadows". Gallifrey and all it's cloneworlds were destroyed in the War in Heaven besides Southern Gallifrey. It was believed to have been destroyed in the Last Great Time War, but was actually frozen in a pocket universe by the first thirteen incarnations of the Doctor and later discovered at the end of the universe. Location Gallifrey was located in the constellation of Kasterborous, at galactic coordinates 10-0-11-00:02 from Galactic Zero Centre. Several accounts placed it more or less at the centre of its galaxy. Indeed, I.M. Foreman once specified to the Eighth Doctor that it wasn't in "the exact dead centre, but it's as close as you can get without ending up in a black hole". According to another account, the Eighth Doctor explained to humans Grace Holloway and Chang Lee that Gallifrey was "on the other side of your galaxy" and "250 million light-years away" from Earth. A Time Lord who came to speak to the Third Doctor, who was on Earth, said that he had just travelled "29,000 light years". Another account put Gallifrey 30,000 light-years from Earth. It was described as "the Shining World of the Seven Systems". Besides its physical location, the Homeworld also occupied a unique place in the structure of history: during the anchoring of the thread, it was removed from the Spiral Politic and re-engineered into a biodata-enabled receiver and processor of information. Shortly before the War in Heaven, Greyjan the Sane's plan for creating clones of Gallifrey was implemented. By the fiftieth year of the War, it was unclear if the original Homeworld was still located in its original place or if it had been moved elsewhere and replaced with a decoy; not even the Lord President knew which Gallifrey was the original. All of the Gallifreys were destroyed by the end of the War besides Southern Gallifrey which was knocked out of of the area. Near the end of the Last Great Time War, Gallifrey was removed from the time lock and relocated near to Earth with potentially devastating consequences for the latter planet. The Tenth Doctor returned it to the time lock by shooting and destroying the diamond which connected Gallifrey to Earth. At the end of the Time War, it was frozen in time in a pocket universe for its own protection by "all thirteen" incarnations of the Doctor. Missy later told the Doctor that Gallifrey had returned to its original position. The Doctor travelled to these coordinates and found only empty space, believing Missy to have lied. The truth was, Gallifrey had in fact returned to the universe as Missy said. However, it had been placed at the extreme end of the time continuum for protection. The General described Gallifrey's location as "the end of the universe, give or take a star system." Astronomical Data Size Gallifrey was several times larger than Earth. According to another account, however, Gallifrey was the same size as Earth. Star System Gallifrey was in a binary star system. The second star seemed to rise in the south in the morning, making the mountains glow. The main star was large and golden red. The system contained five other planets, among them Karn and Polarfrey, and an asteroid named Kasterborous the Fibster. The Sixth Doctor claimed that Gallifrey was "just to the left" of Karn. Satellites Gallifrey had at least two large moons and a ring system, similar to Saturn in Earth's solar system. One of the moons was the copper-coloured Pazithi Gallifreya, which shone so brightly it could be seen during the day. Gallifrey's moons perished with the Daleks when Gallifrey disappeared. Landscape From orbit, the planet's surface appeared mostly barren, with only a few visible buildings.Its landscape was rust-coloured, with brown lakes and grey clouds. Following the Last Great Time War, it was still rust and brown coloured but had a more volcanically-active appearance. Susan Foreman once described it as "a brown, green, snow-capped planet." From the planet's surface, it boasted an orange sky at night, snow-capped slopes of red grass, and trees with bright silver leaves. These reflected the morning sunlight, making it look like the forests were on fire. There were also green forests, golden fields, and red deserts, but overall it was a much drier world than Earth. The Sixth Doctor once declared the climate to be "like the Serengeti all year round". There was also a river called Lethe. The wastelands around the Capitol were referred to as "outer Gallifrey" by the Time Lords. Rassilon later referred to the area that the barn in which the Doctor had slept as a child as the Drylands, claiming that no one of importance lived there. Most of the mountainous southern hemisphere had a fierce and wintry landscape. The sky during the day resembled that of Earth's blue sky. As such, the shift from night to day (and vice versa) appeared to be half orange and half blue. Known Geographic Features Regions of Gallifrey The Citadel was located on the continent of Wild Endeavour. The Drylands were on Gallifrey, typically the area where, according to Rassilon, "nobody who mattered" lived. The Death Zone was an area used as a battleground in which Time Lords would watch other species fight to the death. Although these battles were stopped by Rassilon, the Death Zone remained and later became home to the Tomb of Rassilon. Arcadia was Gallifrey's second city. There was also a mountainous region known as South Gallifrey, which was outside the territory of the Great Houses. Killer Cats lived in Gin-Seng. Mountains Mount Cadon was also known as Mount Lung and Mount Plutarch. The Citadel of the Time Lords was located in the mountains of Solace and Solitude. Other mountains on Gallifrey included Mount Perdition and the Mountain of Serenity. The Myridian mountains separated the Arcadian desert from the lowlands of Outer Gallifrey. Rivers, lakes, and oceans There were at least two known rivers and one lake: Cadonflood River, the Lethe river, and Lake Abydos. History In preparation for war, Gallifrey was duplicated in the Nine Gallifreys project. The enemy destroyed the original Gallifrey during the War in Heaven, though the Time Lords continued fighting from the other Gallifreys. One Gallifrey was destroyed by the Eighth Doctor. On the final day of the Time War, the Time Lords, led by Rassilon, broke the time lock to materialise Gallifrey in Earth's skies in 2009, thinking the War Doctor would precipitate their ultimate demise on that final day through the Moment. However, the Tenth Doctor sent the planet, Time Lords included, back to its doomed fate, by breaking the link that brought the Time Lords to Earth. Gallifrey was thought to have been destroyed by the Doctor in the Time War but was frozen in time in a pocket dimension by the first thirteen incarnations of the Doctor, "like a painting" as the War Doctor put it. The vast majority of the Daleks died in the crossfire when Gallifrey disappeared. The Eleventh Doctor would subsequently spend 900 years defending a crack in time linking Gallifrey with the planet Trenzalore. The Twelfth Doctor unsuccessfully attempted to find the planet after Missy told him untruthfully that it had returned to its original position in time and space, and finally spent 4.5 billion years trapped inside a confession dial, gradually beating his way through a wall of solid azbantium, until he finally broke through, revealing a portal back to Gallifrey. The Doctor learned that at some point, Gallifrey was unfrozen and moved to "the end of the universe give or take a star system" for its own protection. Clara Oswald suggested that the Time Lords moved Gallifrey there to hide as "everybody" hated them. After returning, the Doctor overthrew Rassilon and used an extraction chamber to save Clara's life before fleeing once more in a stolen TARDIS. Gallifrey continued to exist at the exact end of the universe with part of the Cloisters still being intact and used by Me to watch the end of everything, preserved by a reality bubble. After Me discussed The Hybrid with the Doctor, the two left in the TARDIS he had acquired, after which the reality bubble gave out and the universe finally ended. Settlements A major city on Gallifrey was known as the Citadel or sometimes, the Capitol. Arcadia, Gallifrey's "second city", was protected by a large number of sky trenches. These defences failed on the last day of the Time War, and the city was ravaged by the Daleks. The War Doctor was present at the Fall of Arcadia, and it was there that he left his warning of "No More" for the combatants. Two other cities, called Olyesti and Slothe, also existed. Native Species Flora Gallifrey had a wide variety of plant life, ranging in colour from silver to green and golden. Known plant species included the Schlenk Blossom, ulanda, and the Madevinia aridosa. The Master's father's estate was lush with red grass. The Third Doctor also once said that there were daisies on Gallifrey. Weanskrike and Tristort grew on Mount Lung. There was also a red flower that resembled a cross between a rose and a daisy, known to Gallifreyans as a Sarlain. The Flower of Remembrance was a six-petaled yellow flower, and one of the few symbols of death on the planet. Another flower grown on Gallifrey was a moonlight bloom, which, according to the Eighth Doctor, was symbolic for peace and meditation, until it became a symbol of cowardice among Time Lord soldiers during the Time War. Fauna Animals native to Gallifrey included flutterwings, flies, Woprats, trunkikes, yaddlefish, flubbles, tafelshrews, plungbolls, rabbits, rovies, mice, cats the Killer Cats of Gin-Seng, pig-rats, cobblemice,and, of course, the Gallifreyans themselves. In the past, the dinosaur-like Gargantosaurs lived on the planet. According to one account, no animal had gone extinct from the planet. However, according to another account, a large lizard-like creature that had been placed out of its time in the Death Zone was described by the War Doctor as "a long-extinct species from before the Time Lords ever walked the planet".